


He's Part of the Broken Hearts club

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts Club - Freeform, Crying, Happy Ending, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Songfic, haha nope jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: It’s not fair, the boy thinks, as he silently gets up. His mind and every piece of himself begging to whoever would listen that David would come to rescue him, but to no avail. It was just the lonely, fatigued, fearful boy in the woods, all alone again. This time, he didn’t go back. He couldn’t go back to camp. Why should he anyway? Go back to a house of abusive parents and hell house of horrors. He didn’t want to go back to camp and have to put on the mask of sarcasm and boredom. He was small, vulnerable at all times. He was so incredibly meek and truly timid. That’s why he was madly in love with-him. That stupid fucking counselor who always believed in him and was worried about him.





	He's Part of the Broken Hearts club

**Author's Note:**

> haha angsty shit idk if i should continue this but if it gets some good reactions then i definitely will aha  
> LISTEN TO BROKEN HEARTS CLUB ITS SO GOOOD  
> you actually dont need to know the song i just think its a fuckin work of art ha

 

Max jolted out of bed with a scream, frantically looking around the small tent with tears streaming down his face. The cool air of the night brushing his hair back ever so much, his wrists aching and heart racing.

 

“Max, are you okay?” Neil asked, eyes wide and full of panic. “You were muttering and moving around again…” He sighed. “Wanna talk?” The brunette cooed, softly rubbing circles into the smaller’s hands.

 

“Sorry.” Max looked down and hopped out of his cot. “I just...need some air. Thanks though.” He slightly smiled, walking out of the tent and into the woods.

 

The forest floor crunched beneath his bare feet, twigs and sharp rocks stabbing into the boy’s feet, causing trickles of blood to decorate the skin. The moon was hidden behind an inky black sky. Max was too caught in his terrified state to notice the decline in the trail. He was taken by surprise as he suddenly was sent tumbling down a hill. Rocks, branches, and even one or two trees poked and prodded at the boy’s body. Once he stopped at the bottom of the hill, he was now fully overcome with fear. Fear. The damned thing that kept him up every night. Fear. It fueled his actions. Fear was all he knew at this point. He was only ten and he had already looked fear in the face and lost.

 

He sobbed as he tried to get up. Like Max always did. He got back up again. It hadn’t been the first time he’d gotten hopelessly lost in the woods of Camp Cambel. He’d manage is what he would always say. As he roamed around for the way back, his thoughts managed to find their way to the thing that got Max through it all. _David_. The torturous savior that was the redhead. God, he hated who he loved. He was part of the broken hearts club.

 

Where no one got a happy ending, where your heart is shattered into a million pieces.

 

_I need emotion, Novocaine, I need a numbing of my brain_

_I need somethin' to take away the remains of your name_

_I need amnesia for a day and an umbrella for the rain_

_That hasn't gone away since you said you didn't need_

 

It’s not fair, the boy thinks, as he silently gets up. His mind and every piece of himself begging to whoever would listen that David would come to rescue him, but to no avail. It was just the lonely, fatigued, fearful boy in the woods, all alone again. This time, he didn’t go back. He couldn’t go back to camp. Why should he anyway? Go back to a house of ~~abusive parents and hell house of horrors~~ his  parents. He didn’t want to go back to camp and have to put on the mask of sarcasm and boredom. He was small, vulnerable at all times. He was so incredibly meek and truly timid. That’s why he was madly in love with- _him. That stupid fucking counselor who always believed in him and was worried about him._

 

_Lately been thinkin' maybe_

_There's a place we won't feel so crazy_

_Been in a hazy mid-morning daydream_

_I found a shady spot that they saved me_

 

But where would he go? Max had to think logically here, he couldn’t just walk out, he needed a plan. But alas all his plains failed in some way. Maybe. Maybe, maybe, maybe. He could go to David. He was always there anyway..?  But what in fuck’s sake would he say anyway?

 

_They said, "come be the newest member of the broken hearts club_

_We hate every little thing about the people that we love_

_We're the let-down, we're the lied-to, where the lost go and it finds you_

_Where the lonely make the lonely feel less lonely, and we're dyin' to_

_Invite you to stay, and take away the pain_

_'Cause misery loves company, so hey, what do you say?"_

 

“No.” He whispers. He doesn’t want to do anything at this point. Maybe if he just lies there, tomorrow he won’t wake up at all? Wishful thinking he thinks. Max decides to just sit there for a while. He had no clue where he was and he was completely out of what little strength he had from running on coffee for so long.

 

Before he knew it he was staring up at the stars. They were always so pretty anyway. He always loved the way they sparkled, but he would never admit that. And then, he was asleep, hoping that his broken heart would heal.

 

_And at first I wasn't sure if there's even a cure_

_For what I'm feelin', 'cause what I'm feeling's been feelin' more and more absurd_

_The repeating in my head of every last word that you said_

_Feels like ever since you left, you still won't leave me_

_And lately, been thinkin' maybe_

_There might be a place we won't feel so crazy_

_For changing the way you made me_

_And in a daydream, I let them save me_

_I'm the newest member of the broken hearts club_

_We hate every little thing about the people that we love_

_We're the let-down, we're the lied-to, where the lost go and it finds you_

_Where the lonely make the lonely feel less lonely, and we're dyin' to_

_Invite you to stay, and take away the pain_

_'Cause misery loves company, so hey, what do you say?_

_I guess if you can't beat 'em, join 'em_

_That's what they always say_

_Let's go inside, let's coincide_

_And I'll commensurate_

_Singin', we're the newest members of the broken hearts club_

_We still feel pretty lonely and we wish we didn't, but_

_We're the newest members of the broken hearts club_

_And we all kinda hate it, but it's easier than love_

_Singin', we're the newest members of the broken hearts club_

_And we still feel pretty lonely and we wish we didn't, but_

_We're the newest members of the broken hearts club_

_And we all kinda hate it, but it's easie_ _r_

 

_“It would be so nice if David loved me. The way I love him.”_

And so the lonely boy softly cried, alone in the woods.

 

Max was part of the Broken Hearts Club.


End file.
